madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat 6.5
Madness Combat 6.5 is the eleventh installment in the Madness Combat series and the fifth installment of the Tricky saga. Chronologically, the episode begins at the end of Madness Combat 5.5. It continues to show the path of Sanford and Deimos prior to Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. It was released on April 3rd, 2010. Plot The episode starts when Sanford gets shot in the stomach by an A.T.P. engineer with a Colt Revolver, ending the cliffhanger from the previous episode. Sanford, convulsing in agony, is rescued by a swift reaction from Deimos, who disarms and kills the engineer. Deimos helps Sanford get up and they proceed to the next room, where Deimos eliminates all the agents with a QBZ-95 while Sanford stays behind, recovering from his wound. While Deimos finishes off the remaining agents with a billy club, Sanford obtains a Mossberg 500. They arrive into a room with a ledge. Sanford finds a medical kit and bandages himself around his torso while Deimos kills three agents. Sanford reinvigorates himself with an adrenaline shot, jumps down the ledge and kills every agent that comes out of the door with his shotgun. After the duo kill the agents in the next room, Sanford enters the armory, snatches a Colt Revolver from the quartermaster and kills him. Aside from his signature revolver, Sanford also obtains his camo-pattern pants and a bren gun. He also gives Deimos an SMG magazine for his PM-9, a utility belt and a grenade launcher. Meanwhile, Jesus enters the room where Tricky disposed the upper-half of his head in Madness Combat 5.5. Jesus places all components of his head to where they belong, mends himself, and nails a little note on the wall saying 'I quit, ''- J. The Auditor notices this message and also sees Tricky on a chatbuddy, who writes him: 'Sup? n_n' 'I do what I want!' Tricky then proceeds to spam the message: ''''You can't stop me!' The Auditor responds by granting the 1337 crew improved agility and strength, giving their black glasses a crimson tint. The screen the auditor is using reads as follows, minus Tricky's messages and the 1337 agent stats: SYSMONITOR v1.03: SUBJ(cJESUS") INTEG: 30% ACT: RESIGN NOTE: - SUBJ(c"HANK") INTEG: 100% ACT: HUNTING NOTE: UNAUTH ACCESS SUBJ(c"CLOWN") INTEG: 71% ACT: CONDUCTOR NOTE: In possession of drive #s003. Altering reality, goals unknown. Very Motivated. Despite the upgrade, Sanford and Deimos continue progressing with ease. In one room, where an A.T.P. engineer and two agents are waiting, Deimos uses his M203 to fire a grenade at them, destroying all of them. They then enter a cafeteria, killing the oncoming agents. Afterwards, they descend one floor using elevator. They perforate the opposing agents with their automatic weapons and Deimos easily reckons with a troop transport and anyone who was carried in it using his grenade launcher. From here, they enter a clothes store called The Rift. Sanford threatens the clerk with the bren gun, but doesn't kill him. The duo proceeds to browse for clothes. First Sanford tries on the circular shades, deciding they look great and giving him his trademark confident lip. Sanford then insists on trying on a shirt that Deimos was holding up. Meanwhile, a group of A.A.H.W. members meet outside the door. An A.T.P. engineer orders an agent to plant a bomb onto the door, ready to ambush the two protagonists. As the two continue, Deimos putting on his jacket, shirt and visor (which earns points of approval from Sanford), an explosion breaks down the door. Sanford and Deimos kill every agent entering the clothing store. The two decide to leave, and Sanford leaves his war shirt behind while Deimos picks up a Glock 20. They make their way on the rooftop by climbing a ladder and they kill all the agents guarding a helicopter. Deimos gives Sanford his M203 as he starts the helicopter. While the two escape, seven remaining agents start shooting at them, but Sanford easily kills them from the helicopter using the grenade launcher and his bren gun. A last survivor tries to shoot them with a M14, then the animation ends. Weapons Image: 1911A1 MC7.png|1911A1 Custom Image: Bat MC8.png|Baseball bat Image: Baton MC4.png|Baton Image: Benelli MC9.png|Benelli M4 Image: Beretta MC8.png|Beretta 92 Image: BillyClub MC8.png|Billy club Image: Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image: Bren MC6.5.png|Bren gun Image: Carbonknife MC8.png|Carbon knife Image: Colt MC9.png|Colt Revolver Image: Deagle MC6.5.png|Desert Eagle Image: Sword MC6.png|Falchion Image: Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image: Glock20 MC6.5.png|Glock 20 Image: Pipe MC6.png|Iron pipe Image: L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image: M11 MC8.png|M-11 Image: M12 MC5.5.png|M12 Image: M14 MC6.5.png|M14 Image: M203 MC6.5.PNG|M203 Image: Megachette MC6.png|Megachette Image: MP5K MC8.png|MP5K Image: MK23 MC6.png|MK-23 Image: Mossberg MC8.png|Mossberg 500 Image: PM9 MC9.png|PM-9 Image: PPK MC8.png|PPK Image: Remington870 MC7.png|Remington 870 Image: Spectre MC5.5.png|Spectre M4 Image: Tec9 MC8.png|Tec-9 Image: TMP MC6.5.png|TMP Image: TrenchKnife MC8.png|Trench knife Image: VigneronM2 MC5.5.png|Vigneron M2 Trivia *The episode most likely took place in the "Nevada Supermall" mentioned on posters in Madness Combat 5.5. Like the poster described, the building contained the advanced training recruitment center, along with The Rift (most likely a parody of The Gap). Additionally, the armory was named "NVSM Quartermaster," NVSM standing for "Nevada Supermall." *Even though this animation is called "Madness Combat 6.5," it is actually set before and during Madness Combat 6, rather than after. It is shown on the Auditor's computer that Tricky revived Hank in the opening moment of the sixth episode partway through this episode. *This is the first episode where Hank is not seen. *The shirt that Sanford tries on reads "I covered wars, you know". This is a reference to the video game Dead Rising. *Before Jesus regains his head,the head seen is from Madness Depredation and after he gains it,it is from Madness Inundation < Edit made by TheSanford71,remove after checking *If the clerk working at The Rift survived, then this episode would have the highest amount survivors, 2. *Tricky's username while taunting the Auditor is TriKurrDurr. Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat episodes